The present invention generally relates to filters within a baghouse and more particularly to an air filter capable of being mounted from either the top or the bottom of the tubesheet.
Filter assemblies are commonly used for removing particulates and aerosols from the air in industrial environments. One type of common filter assembly is an industrial baghouse. Baghouses typically include two large chambers, or plenums, that are divided by a tube sheet. The filter cartridges, preferably containing fabric filtration elements, are secured to the tube sheet at one end to suspend the cartridge in the lower plenum. Fabric filter media having longitudinal pleatings are particularly effective for removing particulates. One such air filter cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,791 to Reinout G. Oussoren and Jack T. Clements, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Air containing unwanted particulates is forced into the first plenum by a forced air means such as a fan. The air passes from the first plenum to the second plenum via the air filter cartridges held by the tube (or pan) sheet. The particulates are retained on the outer surface of the fabric filter element of the cartridge filter, and the clean air is directed into the second plenum and exits the baghouse through an exhaust passageway.
To suspend the cartridges from the tube sheet, the cartridges are either loaded from the upper or lower plenum. Specifically, to load the cartridges from the upper plenum or xe2x80x9ctop loadxe2x80x9d the cartridges, the cartridge is slidingly received within the appropriate opening and the top cap of the cartridge is frictionally secured to the tubesheet at one of the openings. To load from the lower plenum or xe2x80x9cbottom loadxe2x80x9d the cartridge, the cartridge is raised into proximity with the tubesheet and the top cap of the cartridge is attached to the tubesheet at one of the openings. The decision to top or bottom load the cartridge is often dictated by the accessibility and size of the plenums. If the upper plenum is spacious, a worker may move within the upper plenum to load the cartridges by top loading. Conversely, if the lower plenum is more accessible and provides the necessary space, the cartridges are typically bottom loaded.
However, in the past, air filter cartridges are designed for either top or bottom loading, but not both. Accordingly, the operator of the baghouse must have the appropriate type of either bottom load or top load cartridges for the particular baghouse. In industrial environments having both top and bottom load baghouses, an inventory of filter cartridges must be maintained for each baghouse. Accordingly, there is a need for an air filter cartridge capable of top and bottom loading within a baghouse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air filter cartridge capable of top and bottom loading within a filter assembly. In accordance with the foregoing and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a baghouse filter having a filter media and an end cap is provided. The filter media has a longitudinal axis, and the end cap has an outer peripheral side wall. The side wall has first and second edges. A first recessed channel extends between the first and second edges of the side wall, and a second recessed channel extends from the first channel. The first and second channels define a connection area at which the filter connects to the tubesheet at an opening in the tubesheet.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the filter has a filter media and an end cap. The end cap has first and second connector portions. The first connector portion mates with the tubesheet at a tubesheet opening when the filter is installed from the bottom plenum. The second connector portion mates with the tubesheet at a tubesheet opening when the filter is installed from the bottom plenum.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a tubesheet is provided having a planar sheet, a number of openings in the sheet and a number of collars. Each collar is positioned about an opening in the sheet and extends normally from the sheet. Each collar has an inner face directed toward the center of the opening about which the collar is positioned. The collars include a number of elements extending radially from the inner face toward the center of the opening.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for installing a filter on a tubesheet having first and second sides separating plenums of a baghouse. The method includes providing a filter having structure for attaching to a tubesheet opening from either side, selecting the side to install the filter and installing the filter on the selected side.
In another aspect of the invention, a tool for securing a filter cartridge to or from a tubesheet is provided. The tool has an elongated shaft, a handle, a disc and a rod. The handle is positioned at a first end of the shaft. The disc is disposed on the other end of the shaft and is aligned normally with respect to the shaft. The rod is coupled with the disc and has opposing ends extending beyond the periphery of the disc.